


信而不可言

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Bondage, Identity Issues, M/M, Madeleine Era, Power Dynamics, Sex with minimal plot, Translation, Trust Issues, Wax Play, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine和Javert——在白日之中，他们是主人和守法的仆从，但他们之间总是在暗暗较劲，怀疑的种子在旧日阴影中生根发芽。而在黑暗之中，却燃烧着另一种蜡烛，还有欲望的颜色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	信而不可言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nameless is the time of trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015681) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



“也许您希望亲自调查司法机构，市长先生？确保一切都合乎标准。”  
  
他的唇上没有一丝笑意，他的嗓音低沉得一如既往。但是市长却在他的话里听出了挑战。他没有接上话头，只是随和地笑了笑，然后说他很乐于将信任置于法律忠实的执行者身上。  
  
Javert探长的眼睛生来便是深色，而随着他积攒的秘密越来越多，那瞳孔的颜色只会越来越深。无法注视着那双眼睛，识破那如针刺般言语背后真实的意图。那要求像是在摇摆，而他分辨不出是威胁，还是……  
  
“先生对我们能力的信任真是让我受宠若惊。我必须加倍努力，以证明我担得上这样的赞誉。”  
  
Javert放纵自己流露出一丝笑意，而市长竭力装作泰然自若。  
  
那高高的身影将门关上之后——动作轻柔又一丝不苟——他依然注视着那扇门，试图在脑海中理清Javert那一张张矛盾的面孔。  
  
身为市长去见他总是最容易的，因为市长心无旁骛，对这位法律勤勉的执行者只怀有深深的信任和美好祝福。市长身处蒙特勒伊，呼吸间小镇的空气已经充满了他的身体，洗净了一切记忆，只留下一位尽责的官员。也许他，这位市长，太过纯粹了，所以探长怀疑？也许这位法律的代言人见过太多的面具，哪怕是最完美的伪装也逃不过他的眼睛。但除此之外，他还在寻找什么？  
  
Madeleine市长站了起来，沿着他的桌子踱步，倾听着自己的脚步声。如果用心听，会听出这其中细微的参差。这么多年来，不论他有多努力地抹掉过去的痕迹，他的脚依然微跛。探长是看穿了这跛足吗？他心中的狱警依然记得这些细节，追踪至今吗？  
  
“我们抓到了那个人渣。”还不到半年前，Javert曾在这间办公室里说道，甚至还没有等门彻底打开。市长正同一位商人谈话——还是货车的制造商？他记不清了。但即便他的访客是王室信差，他也不会责罚探长突兀的打扰。  
  
市长的命令很明白：抓住那个虐待无辜女孩的罪人，将他绳之以法。随后立刻汇报。  
  
Javert将他的命令执行得分毫不差。市长下令时他咧开嘴露出尖牙，往日如石雕般的脸上掠过一丝兴奋，接着，他敬了礼。过了一天他就来汇报了。没有踪迹，询问了证人，逮捕了几名流浪汉，四下流言蜚语，沉默——胜利。  
  
“是一名越狱的犯人。”Javert继续说道，胜利的满足感洋溢在他风尘仆仆的外表之下，“他藏在一间被弃用的牧羊人小屋里。”  
  
他描述破案和追查的语气满足得就好象一个工匠在描述自己最新的得意之作，而Madeleine则战兢着放松下来倾听。他战兢着将手放在Javert的肩膀上，循着模糊的记忆做出如同士兵般友好的姿势。“干得好，探长，干得好。我很高兴我们这儿能有像你这样有才华的人，不过我希望我们永远不要用到你的才华。”  
  
“这不算什么，先生。他躲藏了起来，而只要他们这样做……”Javert的手指敲打着他的警棍，拍子单调得不成节奏，“找到他们不过是时间问题。法律向来公平。”  
  
这动作太过熟悉。这是尘埃落定后的满足，伴随着鞋跟在人行道上的清脆咔嗒声，同枷锁的颤动交相辉映。这声音，连同他的手指，还有那语调和分毫不差的话语——他曾见过谁越狱？不是那个虐待花样女孩的恶魔，而是一个不愿苦劳至死的亡命之人……  
  
他的脑海中浮现起一张张疲惫不堪、因绝望而丑陋的面孔，但最后有一张格外清晰。不同的外套，但却有着一样的威信。高兴时便会露出邪恶的微笑，包裹着手套的手指敲打着自己的警棍。  
  
突然间市长在Javert扬起的面孔和眼角的细纹中读出了怀疑。他曾只在这张脸上看到辛勤工作的自豪，现在却在这些词句的笼罩下变成了威胁——还是说，这仅仅是他的记忆阴魂不散？  
  
于是他笑了，Madeleine，用他最含糊的笑容一笔带过。他给悲伤的家属致以哀悼，并且要求迅速且公平地对犯人进行审判。他挪开了他的手，动作自然舒缓，正如他多年来操练的一般。他无视了Javert提出要对途经蒙特勒伊的旅客严加控制的建议，然后用最最随和的表情对上那双深沉的眼睛——他无所隐藏。因为他是一位没有过去的市长，此前从未见到过面前的警官。因为无知，所以无罪。  
  
市长等待着，目送货车制造商和探长相继离去。他站在窗边看着他离开工厂，走向小镇中心。直到那个身影超出了他的视线范围，他才沉入了自己的座椅里，吞下了口中的苦涩和往日投下的恐惧。他回忆着他们之间说的话，反复推敲，只觉得记忆同他的恐惧交战。他越是重演刚刚的场景，探长的面孔越是扭曲成让人作呕的怀疑，他惨白的牙齿越发尖利，猛地朝他咬了过来。  
  
既然他无法从混沌的脑海中将真相抽丝剥茧，他只能转而回想起另一端记忆。几个月前，一个雨夜。Madeleine竖起领子匆匆回家，期待着家中的炉火和书本能使他温暖。  
  
那时候他不是市长，只是另一个想要逃脱冬雨魔爪的普通人。他拖着腿蹒跚着淌过一个水坑，但他不加多虑，只是继续前行。他甚至开始欣喜身上厚重的外套，以及头顶上帽子依然陌生的感觉，试图穿过风暴最猛烈的地带。  
  
也许他赶路赶得太急，也许跛足使得他走路不稳。但当Madeleine差点摔倒在泥地里时，他身后突然多出一条支撑他的手臂，和一声轻快的“哎呀”。  
  
Javert探长的帽檐和竖起的领子之间，只露出了一小块额头。但他语调里的愉悦，Madeleine是不会听错的。  
  
“您该小心些，先生。这种天气里，路上可是危机四伏。”  
  
他道了歉，可是话说到一半便转过念头试图感谢。Javert却用少有的好心情统统接受，戴着手套的手指始终抓着他的手肘，一路送他到市长府邸门口，不论是涉水塘还是过泥地，脚步始终坚实。  
  
“你喜欢下雨天吗？”Madeleine问道。他听着Javert说的一个（冷极了的）笑话，不由察觉他心底里泛起的愉快心情。  
  
“这天气适合警察。”Javert说，“守法的人都待在家里，摇摆的也不太愿意以身犯险。雨水可以冷却发热的头脑，酒馆和妓院门可罗雀，即便是那小鸟一两只也赶着回家，没空骚扰别人。”  
  
“这么说是没错，但这天气……”市长摇了摇头，但雨水顺着划入了他的领子里，弄得他一阵发痒。“都已经下了三天雨了！我必须承认，虽然我感激天主恩泽大地、绿满人间，这样的天气真的是让人心生不快。”  
  
Javert耸了耸肩，而他的肩膀正巧同试图避开水塘的Madeleine撞在一起。磅礴大雨之中他们靠得很近，市长反复思索着是否要抬起手臂，好挽起默默无言抓着他手肘的探长。  
  
“我不喜欢深冬。”Javert坦言，“头发上结霜是一件恼人的事情。但这种天气？我有帽子可以阻挡雨水，我的靴子上乘——要是一个警察不知道要好好保养他的靴子，那可真是一件憾事！——优势要远大于劣势。”  
  
“这么说来，寒冬没有阻挠罪犯吗？”Madeleine问道，却发现自己并未诧异于Javert的喜好。像他这样强硬的人，同这种毛骨悚然的天气倒也是相得益彰。  
  
“成功的罪犯会在寒冬里闭门不出。”Javert说道，“他们烧壁炉取暖，喝赃物度日。但那些不精于诚实生计、连小偷小摸都毫无天赋的小贼呢？那些喝起酒来不要命、连偷都来不及的扒手呢？哦，不先生，对他们来说，寒冬意味着发抖的手指和暴躁的脾气。也许冬日里有更多的罪犯落网，先生，但罪恶本身并没有减少。”  
  
“的确。”Madeleine说着，想起了很久以前的一个冬日，还有那仿佛永不停歇的寒意，噬咬着骨瘦如柴的身躯直到将人性一啃而尽，留下的只剩下饥饿的感觉而已。他本可以想起更多，但Javert又一次开口了，吼声几乎是穿破了狂风一般。于是Madeleine选择专注地听他说，让雨水将回忆冲刷干净。  
  
即便他的探长高兴得就像迎风展翼的鸟儿，他也不能在这种天气中放任他独自在外。他们的外套挂在厨房晾干，而他俩则坐下来共饮一杯热茶，东拉西扯些什么：外头的风暴和小镇的琐事，还有首都传来的流言蜚语。  
  
Javert对政治并不感兴趣。Madeleine深有同感，但时势造化，他至少懂些入门的手腕。但此时此刻这并不重要，因为他们并没有在讨论时政，而是……Madeleine反应过来之后吓了一跳，只得用一声尴尬的大笑掩饰住他的惊讶。他们聊天，仅仅是为了聊天而已。他们，蒙特勒伊近十年里最不善交际的两个人，却对彼此敞开心扉——要是给镇上的人知道了，可是能逗笑他们整整一个礼拜呢！  
  
虽然他已经知道自己的探长还是有些许幽默感的（隐晦，枯燥，还有些邪恶），而他也不知道对方是否开得起玩笑。所以，Madeleine略带迟疑地将自己的想法说了出口。Javert愣了一会儿，接着爆发出一阵笑声。过不了多久，他们便开始对小镇人民指点起来。  
  
一个探长能看到很多。而作为市长，Javert假作严肃地说道，似乎看得同样多。  
  
“恕我直言了，先生。”后来Javert一边扣外套扣子一边说道。他又将那拘谨礼节一并穿上，就好象这会像扣在他前额的帽子一样抵挡雨水。“您和其他人不太一样，对吗？”  
  
“在某些细小的方面也许是有些不同，”Madeleine坦然道，“但整体上来说，我认为我们都是相似的。我们都有着相同的想法和希望，我们祈祷着同样的东西，我们的恐惧也并不大相径庭。是的，我们穿的衣服，或是我们的肤色……”Javert对此略带嘲讽地微微鞠躬，而Madeleine诧异于自己为何此前从未在这张不偏不倚的脸上察觉出如此含蓄的幽默。“这些也许会不同，但我们的内心……人性本善。后天的差异更多是经历和教养的不同。”  
  
“您瞧，”Javert不置可否地说，“您口中的世界总是让我觉得陌生。不，不，先生，我请求您，别再说了。我还要写报告，不该再用无用的哲学讨论占用您的时间。啊，不过，如果您允许的话……”  
  
这时Javert，滨海蒙特勒伊的探长，半个小镇眼里同快乐或哲学毫无瓜葛的人，伸出手从Madeleine的头发里拔出一缕丝线。两颗小小的珠子挂在上面，看来是工厂里的黑色念珠，而他则沉默地看着Javert将丝线放在他的掌心之中。  
  
探长并没有开口说什么，只是鞠了躬，转了身。门关上之后，Madeleine依然站在原地，握着那串着两颗念珠的丝线，回味着手套擦过额头的触感。  
  
此刻在他的办公室中，记忆中追踪的猎人同这个人的形象融合在一起：他头顶帽子欣喜地在雨中大步，他将阿拉斯最最尖利的律师模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
  
Madeleine无法将Javert归纳入他井井有条的生活。市长可以轻易地同他合作，不用反复考虑Javert的立场：他是探长，他属于小镇和他的职责，正如市长一样。但来自过去的亡命徒也认识他，是狱卒，是危险。但他已经不再是那个人了，对吗？而现在，再也没有困扰的灵魂给市长的生活徒增苦涩，再也没有（悲苦）童年的记忆，再也没有多年奴役之后初尝新鲜面包的触动……失掉这一切后，市长的整个世界似乎都变得虚幻而不真实。  
  
他有责任，是的，还有信仰的安慰。但有时这个如此努力想要成为Madeleine，并且将Madeleine作为他唯一身份的人，从他的书桌之前抬起头来，他的灵魂依然渴望品尝到面包和职责之外的味道。  
  
也许，Madeleine想，他该用自己的说辞说服自己？每个人都渴望着一样的东西。他没有过去，他只有赎罪的未来。探长的过去写在他的脸上，哪怕他不愿开口谈论。探长的未来为职责所束缚，不会有解脱的一天。他们沿着自己狭窄的道路前行，但也许，现在的他们能为彼此稍稍作伴。  
  
无论成败与否，至少这次尝试能够给Madeleine一段属于真正他的记忆。  
  


* * *

  
  
最终他们到了这个地步，他从未设想也不曾预料。但却只肖这一点儿——一个问询的手势或触碰，一个系千钧于一发的决定——他们前行的轨迹轻而易举地便绕开了职责、职责、除了职责还是职责的界限。  
  
单纯慢慢变质，Madeleine猜想那是因为他俩都怀疑。他可以从Javert身上找到那些濒临极限所留下的痕迹。他那小心翼翼、平缓无调的语气，他那拿捏分寸踩下的步子，还有，最显著的是，他对上位之人永恒的顺从。Madeleine知道自己身上也有着这些蛛丝马迹，他的话语他的习惯，也许还有千千万万不可察觉的东西。他知道这是永远不可开口提及的话题，因为旧日皆是幢幢鬼影。  
  
但他们沉沦在这样的变质里，并非是违法或是罪恶，而是朦胧的肉体诱惑和丑闻的危险……  
  
现在Javert躺在他的床上，外套和帽子留在屋外，衬衫和裤子掉在地上，唯有一条蒙着双眼的白色领巾和两条缠着他手腕的老旧皮带将他同现实连接起来。因为即便第一声咽在喉咙里的邀请和第一次笨拙的触碰已经是五周之前的事情，此刻的Madeleine依然不相信这放纵是真实的。  
  
他穿着睡衣。他容易着凉，第一次脱衣时，他这么告诉Javert，即便后来他内疚说了谎。身为Madeleine不是谎言，就好象犯罪之后的悔悟不是。他希望看到Javert被束缚，并非经由苦难和复仇的枷锁，而是由一条脆弱的皮革。这更加凸显了他是多么自愿地躺在这里，供人使用——没有了白日的光芒，他们一起爬入黑暗之中，发觉彼此自然的频率是多么契合——这一切，都不是谎言。  
  
他害怕，害怕脱掉睡衣，害怕那条领巾松开哪怕只是一些。这是他不愿分享的恐惧。这些谨慎，他不后悔。就算Javert不确定，他也一定怀疑，而当他每次踏入这间房间时，这些怀疑都如影随形。哪怕他闭上了质询的双眼，哪怕他允许自己被束缚，就好象甚至是他这样的人，都知道时间和职责之外另有一番天地。但是，Madeleine也承认，在黑暗之中，这儿没有了市长也没有了探长，这里只有一个自愿被束缚的人，和另一个内心深处也不在乎被束缚的人。他不必解释。  
  
也许，这就是今夜他点亮蜡烛的原因？赎罪——不，那是白日之下的概念。但Javert已经朝蜡烛瞥了好几眼，却从没有开口询问。Madeleine绝不愿造成任何伤害，他在自己的小臂上试了好几次，知道蜡油的针刺感不算是真的疼。这对他来说算不上什么，但是……  
  
他看着Javert在床上挪动着，慢慢失去了平静，而Madeleine心里也生起了一丝丝的难耐的满足。  
  
Javert的外套之下是结实的肌肉和纤长的肢体。他皱眉的习惯，还有帽檐投下的可怕阴影，把透漏心思的嘴唇藏了起来。那双唇知道如何微笑，知道叹息或是发出其他柔软声音时，该卷成如何悦人的形状。Madeleine举着蜡烛靠近，小心地滴下蜡油，欣赏着这温暖的颜色融入他的皮肤。有些夜晚，他们身披着月光晦涩的阴影。最初的几次，他们甚至没有露出半寸肌肤。  
  
他等待着，耐心地，等待Javert拉扯着束缚。绳结不会松开，他知道，知道Javert也知道，所以Madeleine可以闭上眼睛，倾听皮革摩擦的声音，期待空气沾染上他们的情欲。他垂下左手，直到Javert呼出的温暖呼吸喷在他的掌心之中。他手臂上的汗毛竖起，他的脸颊发烫。Madeleine倒抽一口气，将生满老茧的手指轻轻掠过那双柔软的嘴唇，观察着他渐渐熟知的征兆……等待着这些征兆。因为，他在自己的脑海中默默自白，这些征兆像是奔涌的河水填补了他空白的白昼，随之而来的安宁是辛勤工作也换不来的。  
  
并非是因为那条眼罩，虽然他渐渐喜欢上了这反差。也不仅仅是因为那些束缚：束起它们，感受Javert在他的把握之中绷紧——他们生性就是不愿被束缚的人。但对Madeleine来说，将其付诸实施的想法只会让他辗转反侧。而Javert，他似乎总乐意于逆本性而为之。  
  
甚至不是因为眼前美景。他思考着，注视着Javert的脸颊先是颤抖然后放松。他的嘴唇分开，他的右手抓紧皮带。当然了，他欣赏这幅景象，手懒懒地滑过精壮的胸膛，停在他结实的腹部。只是看着，却没有继续向下触碰。  
  
但他最珍视的莫过于下一个时刻：Javert呼出一口气，他的手肘沉了下来，放松了，而Madeleine终于可以转过脑袋，欣赏着，或是用嘴唇擦着嘴唇——只是如轻若鸿毛的一碰，短则几拍心跳，长则一个小时，触碰着，抚摸着，直到Javert的呼吸慢慢加深，他的身体放松。不再抗争，不再追捕。这是一种古怪的投降，而Madeleine依偎着，冰冷的手指和空虚的心灵因为这奇怪的信任而温暖起来。这时的他不能用任何语言来命令Javert。一开始的时候他也尝试，得到的回答却傲慢无礼（在这里，你不是我的市长。他们第一次走入这间卧室时，Javert说道。在这里，你不是我的警局探长。Madeleine也如此回答）。接着，绷紧的气氛又会回到他俩之间。肉体自有所需，他们会以最古老的方式纠缠在一起……但现在，躺在这里的英俊男子自愿将自己献给Madeleine，怀疑及一切，这种信任燃烧起来，要比慢慢滴落的蜡油更加灼热。  
  
Madeleine缩衣节食，渐渐模糊的记忆里还留存着七个孩子的影子，现在却用湿热的吻品尝着面前的人。这是温暖，这是危险，这也是陪伴：他闭上双眼也可以看穿，他在黑夜中也熟悉的了然，还有那注视着Madeleine双手的视线，好像偷偷诉说着他已经认出了他的真面目。  
  
等他尝够了，摸够了，想要更多了，他将蜡烛微微倾斜，看着蜡油沿着闪闪发亮的烛台渐渐堆起。  
  
Javert倒吸了一口冷气，而蜡油如同大颗的雨珠般在他的皮肤上溅起、慢慢凝固，最后看上去就好象是泛灰的伤疤，宛如一场还未打响的战役中带回的枪伤。Madeleine不必问这是否会疼，因为每一滴落下Javert都会弓起身。而当他听到Madeleine走开的脚步声时，又会融化一般地跌落到床上去。Madeleine将蜡烛低下，然后在一声哨声似的呼吸中找到了极限——他压低身子，附耳倾听，同时将手抬高了些。这声音中没有拒绝，没有警告，只有如醇香美酒般的信任，让人头重脚轻。  
  
珍珠般的蜡滴在左乳画了一个圆，而Javert的呼吸渐浅。Madeleine觉得必须将这气息含在自己口中。角度变得奇怪。他的手举过头顶，灼热的蜡油滴落到他自己的手臂上。但他还是克服了，双目紧闭，沉浸其中，再次尝试时便正中圆心。一声苦乐交织的呻吟自Javert的口中逸出，紧接着便被捕获。这声响牵动了Madeleine自己的欲望，于是他伸手去拿第二支蜡烛。  
  
他在Javert身上作画。并非是用蜡，因为蜡会融汇，会变成凌乱的痕迹，无法重现面前如画卷般展开的一声叹息。不，蜡不过是工具，是刻刀，雕刻出呻吟和喘息，还有一千种无法名状的微妙表情。Madeleine知道这是一件昙花般的艺术品。他欣赏着Javert额头凝起的汗水，享受着每一滴滴落在那双腿柔软皮肉上的蜡滴，但他察觉了他们之间气氛的差异，像蜡一样可塑，又像火焰一样难以捕捉。  
  
“求你。”Javert最后喘息道，并非请求亦非要求。他咬着嘴唇，但束缚依然松垮地系在他头顶。Madeleine还在继续：沿着他的小腿画出两条歪扭的线，蜡油随意地滴落在皮肤或是床单上。现在Madeleine为Javert情难自禁的声音而狂喜，那音调随着每一丝热度触碰皮肉改变，颤抖。完美的臣服。  
  
“求你。”他又一次开口，提臀将两人兴奋的证据抵在一起，声音中沾染着情欲。这种欲望只有Madeleine可以满足，只有Madeleine能激起，温暖了他心中那条救赎都尚未填满的缝隙。  
  
“是的。”Madeleine温柔地许诺道，指节用最轻的力道按在Javert的脸颊上，让他头向后仰去。接着，他吹灭了最短的那根蜡烛。“稍等。”他说着，在Javert的锁骨上画出一条灼人的项链，欣赏着绷紧的身体化为宁静，蜡滴颤抖着摇曳着自他的胸口涓涓流过，最后在胸口中央汇成一个浅浅的小池。现在，Javert渴望着，现在他的气息破碎，他的手抓握着虚空。他没有再开口，因为Madeleine已经许诺，而他是一个遵守诺言的人。这也是他俩之间沉淀的信任。  
  
所以Javert等待着，在沉默中扭动着，而Madeleine吹熄了第二根蜡烛，接着用沾着唾沫的手指将烛心掐灭，然后把它们扔到地上。也许明天他会为蜡痕头疼，但他可不希望把房子烧了。  
  
蜡，汗，油……他们在这张床和彼此身上留下了太多的痕迹。但罪孽？不，Madeleine摇了摇头。在法律之脸上留下如此柔软的欣喜印记，无需言语、忘记白日的束缚和旧日的枷锁，就这样融合在一起——这绝不是罪孽。当Javert将强壮的双腿围在他的腰间，再也不加压抑地呻吟出欢悦，他知道，此间唯有合一。  
  
接着Madeleine停下一切思绪，聆听着。黑暗里再也没有了白日的职责，或是怀疑的阴影，剩下的，只有身体奏响的声音。


End file.
